


【SD花流．旅途中系列之十六】Closed

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．旅途中系列（文：十甫） [16]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．旅途中系列之十六】Closed

樱英日本餐馆要结束营业了。

当老板娘樱英花特儿作出宣佈时，纵然餐馆众员已在月前窥到一些蛛丝马迹，但乍听消息时，还是忍不住感到一阵心痛，有者更红了眼眶，毕竟，大家在餐馆工作已久，都在不知不觉中建立了一份感情。

“很抱歉，各位，虽然我舍不得餐馆，也舍不得大家，但这是大势所驱，若我不趁餐馆还未面临亏损的时候结束经营，恐怕到时候连你们的遣散费也付不起了。在这最后的一个月，还望大家为樱英继续努力，谢谢。”樱英花特儿虽平淡地说着，但与她相处已久的员工们却了解，此刻冷静地说出这番话的她，比在场的任何一个人都难过百倍，甚至千倍。

这家餐馆，其实是樱英花特儿那英年早逝的丈夫唯一留给她的资产，以及回忆。

这里，不但有他们的爱情，也有他们在异乡奋斗的轨迹。餐厅内的一桌一椅，乃至餐具，都有着他们共同的心血。

结束樱英餐馆，也就等于切断了她与亡夫的连系，也意味着否定她多年辛劳的付出。你说，教她如何不心痛？

“老板娘，你…有什么打算？”CC怯怯地问道。她自问没资格过问老板娘的去向，但她就是想知道，因为她有预感，这一别，也许就永不再见了。

“我？”樱英花特儿笑了一下，“去嫁人啰。”

此言一出，大家都不禁抽气，有些比较“关心”的，自然就不放过机会继续追问。

“真的吗？跟谁呀？”“是不是上次那位高瘦男客人？”“不对。我认为是戴金丝框那位，我见过老板娘跟他约会的，他向你求婚了，对不对？”

大家七嘴八舌地追问，原本伤感、郁闷的场面顿时热闹起来。然而樱英花特儿却笑而不答，更借故说要拨一个电话，转身离开，留下那些表达“关心”的人继续讨论。

樱木捅了捅身边的胖厨子，取笑说，“老胖子，老板娘的结婚对象是不是你？你向她告白了吧？恭喜啦！”

只见胖厨子的脸倏地抽搐一下，半晌，才听他答道，“不是我。”当他转身踱回厨房时，樱木听他喃喃说道，“怎么可能是我……”

望着他落寞的背影，樱木突然对胖厨子同情起来。

心上人当着自己的面说有对象了，而那个人却不是自己，那种打击呀，真有说不出的惨烈。这是有着五十一次失恋纪录的樱木的亲身体验。

呣，轰轰烈烈的五十一次被拒经验呀……

樱木不禁自我感到悲壮起来。“都是那死狐狸，若不是他，晴子小姐才不会拒绝我！”

他的失恋记录，有五十次是在初中时创下的。而第五十一次，则是在高中最后一年才突破。他暗恋了三年的赤木晴子，竟在他鼓起勇气准备告白时对他说，“樱木同学，你知道流川同学的心上人是谁吗？他……拒绝我了……”说完，竟然还低声啜泣。

樱木顿时手足无措，安慰她不是，逗她高兴也不是……因为，他知道，晴子也暗恋了流川几年了。他们三个，彷彿在排队似的，永远只看到对方的背影。

而让樱木觉得更悲惨的是，他看到的，不只是晴子的背影，还有流川的──在他的高中篮球生涯，他一直都在追逐着流川的背影，未能超越，即使他已很努力，也自认比流川更努力，但每当抬头时，总见到流川仍在他的前方。

然而，他万万没想到，紧接下来发生的事，竟让他的人生起了大变化，包括爱情。

流川枫向他告白。

愣呆地看着流川，半晌，才晓得反应，“死狐狸，你发什么狐狸瘟？！”

流川静静地看着他，说，“我是认真的，跟我交往。”

对望的眼睛，即使一方显露认真执着，一方显露惊慌无措，却不曾移开彼此对峙的视线，彷彿天生就该如此。

风，继续轻拂，在这空旷的天台上，轻风也显得猛烈，吹乱了他们的头发，也吹乱了樱木的心。

砰…砰…砰…

心跳没由来急促起来。原来，这就是被告白的感觉……樱木突然有了新体验。

“樱木……”

有人轻唤，但却不是流川。

樱木猛然转过头，看见晴子脸上怪异的表情。

她…听到了？

“晴子。”樱木终摆脱流川的视线纠缠，奔到晴子面前。

晴子看看他，又望望流川，欲言又止。

她听到了。

樱木无言。

他们三人原来不是在排队，而是组成一个圆──我看着你，你看着他，他却看着我。

突然，有人与自己併肩站着，知道是流川，但樱木仍忍不住斜眼向他望去。

只见木无表情的他，看着晴子，说，“我喜欢他。”

好像在向她宣战似的，晴子瞪大了眼睛。

“死狐狸……你…你…胡说什么！”樱木结巴起来。这只狐狸是不是有病？竟把“喜欢”这两个字说得轻松平常，喂！你现在喜欢的这个人，是我，是个男人！

“我喜欢他。”流川再对晴子申明一次，彷彿她的没反应是因为没听清楚似的，这一次，他咬字清晰无比。

晴子低下头，说，“我…知道了。”然后，对樱木说，“樱木同学，再见了。”倏地笑了一下，欲转身离去。

樱木闪到她面前，拦着，“晴子，你别听那死狐狸胡说，他…他…骗你的……”

直挺挺地矗立在眼前的樱木，让晴子不得不仰起头看他，半晌，说，“樱木，你好像又长高了。这样看着你，我的颈都酸了，好辛苦……”

“诶？”

“同样的，我这样仰头看着流川，也觉得很辛苦。……所以，我祝福你们。”

“不是这样的，”樱木连连摇手，“我没有……我没有……”然而“没有”了半天却不知道自己该如何往下说。眼睛却不经意地瞄了流川一次又一次。

晴子微微一笑，带有了解，“樱木，我明白的，你就别感到为难了。”突然压低声音，“你也喜欢流川，对不对？”

“我喜欢流川？”这一句话，彷如晴天霹雳，比刚刚流川向他告白的话更让他震惊万倍……怎么可能？！怎么可能？！

然而，纵然说着不可能，但却变成事实。

他们后来竟真的发展成情侣关系，不但跌破别人的眼镜，樱木自己也觉得莫名其妙。

……“想什么？”

突然一把声音响起，樱木顿时回过神来。

“咦？你今天没睡觉吗？”樱木奇怪，流川平时总是睡到他去拍醒叫他回家才甘愿起来，有时甚至得劳动樱木把他背回家不可。怎么今晚倒自己醒来了。

“睡醒了。”流川擦了擦惺忪的眼睛，“你在想什么？”

樱木更奇怪了，流川向来问问题不重复第二次，现在怎么问了又问？

“哦～我在想，老板娘的结婚对象是谁？”看了流川一眼，“本以为是胖厨子，却原来不是……”

“哦？”流川看着樱木，静静地。

故意隐瞒事实而感到心虚的樱木被看得心里发毛，不禁暗骂自己窝囊，干嘛要搞得自己好像很怕这臭狐狸似的？他倏地挺了挺背嵴，却在对上流川的眼睛时，气势不由自主地弱下来了，“咳咳…刚还想起了…晴…子……”

“哦。”流川应道，半晌，“回家吧，晚了。”然后自己转身向樱英的大门走去。

樱木回头向厨房看去，见还有灯光，知道胖厨子还没离开，便大声喊道，“老胖子，我们先走啦，你记得出来把大门关上！”然后快步追上流川。

流川的背影越来越近，樱木一手搭上他的肩，问，“臭狐狸，干嘛不等我？”

流川停了一下脚步，復又继续走，“你不是追上来了吗？”

樱木愣了一下，然后再伸搭住流川的肩，说，“等一下，你到底在耍什么性子？早知道刚刚就不告诉你我想起了晴子的事……”

自从他们成为情侣后，彼此就很有默契地绝口不提“晴子”这两个字。因为显然的，这个女孩对他们两人来说，都是心中的一根刺。

“你可以不说。”流川耸了耸肩，一副“我没逼你”的模样。

“你到底想怎样？”樱木无名火起。他最不爽流川表现这副“不在乎”的模样，明明心里不是这么想的。

“没有。”流川抬手拨开樱木的手，樱木把他的肩握得很紧，有威胁的意味，他不喜欢。

被摔开手的樱木，怒气又升级了，“还说没有！现在就把话说清楚，免得将来烦。说，你到底想怎样？！”

这白痴真是莫名其妙，都跟他坦白说了，他还是不信。“你想怎样？”流川反问樱木。

没想到流川会反问，樱木顿时语塞。他烦恼地搔了搔头，“我只是突然想起晴子而已，又没特地去想……”

“知道了。”流川没好气地答道。

“你又用这种语气说话，我都说，我没特地去想她，都忘了几年，只是看到胖厨子失恋，才……”

“我说，我知道了。”流川突然插嘴打断樱木，“回家，天气冷，我很睏。”倏地拉起樱木的手，拖着他向前跑。

“死狐狸，跑慢一点，你想跌倒我可不想。”感觉手心上传来的温暖，樱木的坏心情也好转起来。

“用你来垫底。”

“哇！真恶毒！”

“白痴！”

“臭狐狸！”

两人边跑边斗嘴，似乎又回到以往的亲密，彷彿刚刚的争执只是过眼云烟，一阵风就吹散了，恢复晴朗。

然而，两人都不愿去想的是，他们心中各别的刺，经过今晚，又被翻出来了，坦坦荡荡地暴露在心房……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
不知不觉，已来到樱英餐馆的最后一天。

这一天，全体员工都提早抵达餐馆，连当天休假的同事也回来上班，除了一位。

“樱木，流川呢？”CC问道。

“嗯…他睡不醒，可能……晚一点会来吧。”然而樱木心里有数，那只狐狸是不会来的。

昨晚就问过他今天要不要上班？他说不，然后倒头就睡。

今早不死心，拍醒他再问。答案一样，外加一个飞拳，还好闪得快，不然这时准挂着一隻熊猫眼。

“哼！我猜，到今晚打烊流川都不会出现。”卡文对樱木的回答嗤之以鼻，而其他人也跟着附和。

樱木搔了搔头，说，“狐狸他其实没那么计较工作的啦，应该是有事忙，所以…才不…才晚点来…”

“得了吧，樱木，你别替他说好话了。平时他对人冷漠也就算了，老板娘在你们有困难的时候收留了你们，今天既然是樱英的最后一天，他好歹也该取消休假回来上班。他又不是不知道在这最后一个月里，樱英的客人比以往都多，估计今天更不会少，我们大伙儿都快忙垮了，多一个人多一双手也好办事，你们说对不对？”

“就是嘛，樱木，去把流川叫来吧，今天，大伙儿无论如何都要为樱英作最后的努力了。况且，打烊后，老板娘还会为大家举行饯别会，他非到不可。快去叫他来。”CC见其他人脸色有些阴霾，连忙支开樱木。

樱木了解CC的用意，便暂时离开员工休息室，到外头打电话去。

电话响断了都没人接听，一次、两次、到第三次时，终找到人了。

“怎么这么迟才接电话？还没睡醒吗？”樱木问道，声音不爽。

“干嘛？有什么事？”流川答道，声音更不爽。

“他们希望你今天上班，跟大伙儿一起努力做好最后一天。你快点来吧，我已跟他们说了你会晚点到。”

“我不去。”流川一口拒绝，没商量的余地。

“你反正都是閒着，干嘛不来？这已是最后一天了，过了今天大家都长休，你想要睡死都没人管。快点来，我答应他们说你会来，况且，今晚还有饯别会，大家都希望你一起出席……”

“那是你答应，我没有。我不去。”

“喂！狐狸…”

“我现在很忙，没要事别call我，今晚，我也不会去，你跟老板娘说一声。”

“喂…喂喂…狐狸…”

即使再大呼小叫也没用，流川已挂断了电话。

“妈的，死狐狸，跩什么跩？除了睡觉你还有事忙吗你？气死我了！！”樱木咬牙地说道，真恨不得现在跑回家去把那只跩狐狸揍一顿以洩恨。

樱木脸上的怒气，在其他同事面前表露无遗。除了卡文流露出“我就知道会这样”的表情以外，其他同事都不再说什么了。大家抖擞精神，以感恩的心情，为樱英作出最后的服务。

这一天，樱木显得沉默，虽然还是笑着、说着、闹着，但同事们都知道他心里不太爽快，因为，他们也一样。心里，都在怪流川“无情”，背叛了他们平时对他的善意，也污辱了他们对樱英的感情。

当店里的最后一个客人离开后，樱木便捲起了衣袖，洗手，准备到厨房帮胖厨子的忙，为樱英众员煮最后的聚宴。

“樱木，老板娘找你。”刚从老板娘房间出来的CC通知樱木道。

“哦。”樱木应了一声，没再多说什么。而CC直到这时候才真正确认，樱木真的生气了，连话也不想多说，脸上表情也欠奉，木木的，就好像流川的僵尸脸一样。

樱木在老板娘的办公室门前迟疑了两秒，终抬起手敲门──

“咯咯咯”。

“进来吧。”

“老板娘找我吗？”樱木一推门进去就问道，连鞠躬也忘了。

“呵呵，樱木，别紧张。先坐下吧。”

“嗯。”樱木拉开椅子，在樱英花特儿的前面坐下。等待。

“樱木，很抱歉，结束了餐馆后，我就不能再替你和流川当担保人了。你们有什么打算？是想继续留在这里，还是想回日本了？若你们还想继续留在美国打工的话，我还是可以为你们介绍工作的。其他人我都安排好了，只欠你和流川，因为不知道你们的意思如何。”

“我…我们……还没有任何打算。不过，我想我们也许会回日本，已存够钱了，就看那只狐狸想怎样囉？”

“咦？你们还没商量好吗？”樱英花特儿奇道。

“还没…”樱木不好意思地笑了一下，“没去想嘛。”

樱英花特儿摇了摇头，笑道，“你们这些年轻人，真是的，都不会为自己作好打算。拿，这是我的联络电话，若你们想我帮忙什么的话，随时可以联络我。”樱英花特儿给樱木递去一张卡片。

樱木接过，“谢谢。”

“不必谢，大家都是日本人，应该互相帮忙的。”樱英花特儿笑了一下，“尤其是在别人的地盘，更要守望相助。”

“也不是所有日本人都会如此做的啦～”樱木撇了撇嘴，因为害他和流川流落异乡一年有多的罪魁祸首，恰恰是自称大和同胞的“好心”司机──哈里路亚。那混蛋，最好别再让他见到，否则准备断几根肋骨吧！哼！

“好了，我们出去吧。我还要为大家下厨呢！”樱英花特儿倏地站了起来。

樱木也连忙跟着站起，突然想起一事，“等一下，老板娘……”

“哦？还有什么事吗？”

“你真的会结婚吗？你若结婚的话……那…老胖子该怎么办？”

樱英花特儿发了一下愣，没想到樱木会如此单刀直入。半晌，她道，“我不知道，你去问他吧！”然后开门走了出去。

樱木拍了一下自己的头，暗骂自己多事。现在，自己的事情都管不了，怎么还有空管别人的閒事呢？倏地，原本舒坦的眉间，又再皱起来了……

这一个深夜，大家都疯了。

狂吃狂饮、大声说话、放浪地笑，最后，哭了，都抱成一团。

樱木没哭。但心里比哭还难受。因为，流川真的没来。

他不知道流川为什么不来，也不明白为何他不愿意来。他不再在众人面前为他解释什么，因为，心里也和其他人一样，在埋怨他无情。

他所认识的流川不是这样的，以前那个唯我独尊的跩狐狸对人虽然疏远一点，但不冷漠，而且很有同伴意识，为什么现在会变成这样？过去一年与同事们不是相处得好好的吗？难道跟他们真的没有一丝感情？……那我呢？会不会有一天也被如此对待？

……不会的…不会的……狐狸不是这样的人……

……不！他是！

两把声音在他心里交战，而他，不知该相信哪一个。

到底，是狐狸变了，抑或是他自己变了？

樱木，不知道。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
凌晨三点，闹得倦了的大家，终依依不捨地离开樱英日本餐馆。

而樱木，陪樱英花特儿和胖厨子守到最后。

直到樱英花特儿将樱英餐馆的“Closed”转成“Open”，半晌，又再转回“Closed”为止。

只见樱英花特儿尴尬地笑了笑，“抱歉，忘了今天不开店。”然后拍拍手，“好了，你们两个都回去休息吧。天都快亮了。”

“我…送你回去吧。”胖厨子突然对樱英花特儿说道。

樱英花特儿看了他一下，点了点头，“也好，我很睏了，不想开车。”

樱木目送他们离去，站了很久，很久。

正欲转身走回家时，突瞥见对面麵包店前的长椅上正坐着一个熟悉的身影，兀自低头睡着未醒。

狐狸在那儿等我吗？坐了整晚？

迈开脚走了两步，突又停下──

真的等了一晚吗？

樱木自问。

走向流川的脚步，第一次有了迟疑……

 

十言甫语：封坑倒计时。

 

更新时间: 05/03 2006


End file.
